fragmentos astrológicos
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: drabbles, ficlets e oneshots produzidos para o projeto Torre de Astronomia. / SiRem
1. a essência de ser sirius

**Aviso: **todos os direitos autorais reservados à J. K. Rowling, Warner, etc, etc, etc. Só pego os personagens emprestados de vez em quando.

Drabble feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Áries/Impulsivo

* * *

**a essência de ser sirius**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Esmagou os pedacinhos dos cérebros guardados pelo Ministério da Magia com seus sapatos, os seus olhos inspecionando os corredores e salas por onde percorria. Corpos estuporados, cacos de vidro, gotas de sangue, toda a desordem de uma batalha se mostrava cada vez mais evidente à medida que o tempo passava, e a cada vez que via mais um Inominável tentando arrumar as coisas, a garganta dava mais um nó.

"Droga, Sirius" — resmungou Remus baixinho, toda a dor lhe invadindo de vez. Não conseguia se conter tamanha a tristeza e raiva, enquanto pensava em como as coisas podiam ter sido um pouco diferente. Mas de que adiantaria pensar como seria bom se Sirius simplesmente não tivesse corrido tão desesperadamente para ir atrás da guerra e proteger Harry? De que serviria pensar em como se Sirius fosse apenas menos impulsivo, talvez ele não tivesse encontrado o seu fim daquela maneira?

De que adiantaria qualquer coisa agora?

"Droga, Sirius" — repetiu, a voz saindo quebrada demais para que a frase soasse coerente para outros ouvidos. Mas esperava que Sirius pudesse ouvi-lo através do véu que separava os mortos dos vivos, o véu do mistério que ninguém nunca havia desvendado. — "uma vez na vida, uma vez que seja, você simplesmente podia _não_ ser impulsivo?" — e odiou perceber que não conseguiu se conter e as lágrimas já desciam pelas bochechas, e até mesmo respirar doía.

Mas Remus apenas encarou o véu, já sabendo o que Sirius lhe responderia. Que não, não poderia ser de outra forma. Que não havia como. Porque assim como as cores de Grifinória eram vermelho e dourado, assim era Sirius. Sempre um borrão sorridente, a ovelha negra dos Black, a própria personificação do impulso e coragem. Se Sirius não tivesse feito o que fizera, ele não seria Sirius. Se ele ainda estivesse vivo, seguro e guardado em seu esconderijo, ele seria menos Sirius naquela noite. Não seria o Sirius que Remus aprendera a amar através dos anos.

Porque, compreendeu Remus naquele instante, Sirius era Sirius e assim como tinha sido essa a razão de Remus ter se apaixonado pelo amigo tão perdidamente, também essa era a razão que acabou por matar Sirius Black.


	2. alguém que seja a maré calma

Drabble feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Touro/Estável

* * *

**alguém que seja a maré calma**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Era mais uma noite sombria.

As ruas molhadas e frias lá fora, o céu pesado forrado de nuvens entristecidas, e até mesmo as casas transpareciam melancolia e tragédia. Outra noite de notícias ruins, outra noite em que Sirius não conseguiria adormecer. Remus o observava longamente, os traços cansados, o jeito de quem não dormia direito fazia dias, o que não estava longe da verdade.

— Os McKinnon eram legais – murmurou Sirius enquanto se aninhava junto ao amigo no sofá – eu ainda não consigo acreditar que estão mortos.

— O importante é que estamos vivos e seguros – Remus disse tristemente.

_Apenas por essa noite, Moony_, pensou Sirius, mas não quis contestá-lo. Apenas quis ficar perto, tão perto de Remus como se estivessem prestes a se fundirem em um só.

Sua rocha, seu porto seguro. Em tempos tão sombrios, quando se fazia um velório silencioso todas as noites, rezando por mais um dia de segurança, era confortante tê-lo ao seu lado, com toda a sua gentileza indescritível, seus cabelos já grisalhos, seus olhos confortantes.

— Moony – Sirius chamou, segurando as mãos do amigo, tentando decorar a textura da pele – nunca me abandone.

Remus lhe encarou inicialmente confuso, mas então a compreensão preencheu seus traços.

— Nunca te abandonaria – Remus prometeu – nunca, nem em mil anos.

— Nunca – Sirius reforçou, quase desesperado, quase odiando a si mesmo por depender tanto de uma pessoa para estar bem. Porque Sirius era como a maré calma que ele precisava depois daquela tormenta e era tudo o que ele queria _agora_ para que tudo não fosse difícil demais.

Remus estava sempre ali, tão constante, tão calmo, pacientemente esperando dia após dia, lhe sendo um exemplo de calma e persistência, racionalidade e gentileza. Invejava o amigo por tudo que ele era, mas precisava de tudo que Remus lhe oferecia.

Precisava tão desesperadamente dele quanto um ovo de dragão precisa ser chocado. Sabia que se Remus não estivesse ali, lhe segurando, sendo um refúgio emocional, provavelmente já teria se matado tamanha a sua impulsividade e raiva que sentia naqueles dias.

— Nunca – Remus plantou um beijo na testa, tão calmo que era como se não estivessem em guerra – nunca – beijou a bochecha direita – nunca, nunca, nunca – outro na bochecha esquerda, outro na ponta do nariz, outro nos lábios e Sirius sorriu.

Era apenas a confirmação.

Assim como fogo precisa da água para se conter, Sirius precisava de Remus para lhe lembrar de respirar fundo e tentar novamente.

Assim como Remus lhe abraçava tão ternamente quanto era possível e precisava de alguém para lhe desestabilizar seu mundo particular, Sirius precisava de Remus para se refrear no meio do seu desespero e tormenta.

Porque era Sirius e era Remus. E Sirius sabia que estaria tudo bem enquanto Remus pudesse ser a sua rocha para lhe segurar, firme e sólida, sendo um lugar para onde voltar. Porque enquanto Remus continuasse a ser Remus para todos, pensou Sirius enquanto o namorado lhe despia calmamente, então ele poderia a continuar ser Moony para ele.


	3. dois de tudo

Ficlet feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Gêmeos/Inconstante

* * *

**dois de tudo**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Tê-lo de volta era pior do que imaginara.

Escondido, vulnerável, apreensivo. Às vezes ele o olhava tortuosamente, dois buracos negros em seus olhos no lugar do acinzentado que sempre amara. Às vezes ele arreganhava os dentes no que tentava parecer um sorriso e Remus precisava conseguir enxergar o contentamento através da expressão distorcida. Às vezes ele estava apenas sério, rabugento e resmungando coisas que não faziam o menor sentido.

Como uma caixinha de surpresa, Sirius podia ser qualquer coisa. Podia se declarar rei e exigir submissão imediata, podia se decidir deprimido e se isolar em um canto. Todos os dias ele estava em um lugar diferente da casa, inventando uma nova reação para as mesmas coisas.

Tinha os bons momentos em que Sirius estava contente, movendo seus cabelos negros para todas as direções, seu jeito entusiasmado como nos velhos tempos. Eram os dias que Remus era convidado para ficar e experimentar da comida do amigo, e eram os dias que Sirius depois puxava Remus para si, para que ficassem mais próximos e aproveitassem aquelas poucas horas que Sirius ficaria bem.

Remus tinha um novo Sirius por dia.

Às vezes tinha um Sirius se sentindo culpado, choramingando de remorsos por coisas que lhe fugiram ao controle, e então Remus aprendeu a se aproximar gentilmente, seus dedos a afagar os cabelos negros, seus ouvidos a ouvir o choro baixinho de Sirius, seus lábios a pronunciarem palavras e pequenas canções para que acalentassem Sirius até que ele dormisse.

Às vezes tinha um Sirius furioso e enraivecido, que jogava panelas contra a parede e gritava uns vinte xingamentos diferentes e peculiares contra qualquer pessoa que invadisse seus domínios. Nesse caso Remus apenas encostava-se à parede, seus braços cruzados, esperando da forma mais paciente possível que Sirius terminasse de liberar toda a sua raiva do mundo. Ao fim, Sirius acabava por se acalmar e já estava lá o Remus, pronto para lhe abraçar carinhosamente, lhe perdoando por todas as injúrias ditas.

Às vezes tinha um Sirius mordaz, com veneno escorrendo pelo canto da boca, relembrando histórias antigas com um tom especial de maldade. Ficava nos cantos da casa, ruminando sobre a hipocrisia da linhagem Black ou sobre os cabelos ou o nariz de Severo Snape. Era um humor particularmente irritante, e com isso Remus apenas respirava fundo e tentava direcionar a conversa para temas mais amenos e agradáveis, o que fazia com que Sirius começasse a falar de coisas mais alegres e abandonasse o sarcasmo em suas palavras.

Às vezes tinha um Sirius especialmente faminto, sedento de mais Remus e quanto à esse Sirius, nada se podia fazer exceto ceder aos sorrisos travessos, toques inapropriados e beijos que o faziam se perder em algum lugar entre o "_eu não devia_" e o "_isso é tão bom_". Ele gostava de arrastá-lo para algum quarto e jogá-la sobre a cama, quando estavam sozinhos por mais do que cinco minutos.

Às vezes tinha apenas Sirius.

Não importava quantas vezes Sirius se alterasse ou quantas vezes ele tivesse uma crise depressiva, não importava todas as variações de humor, não importava nem mesmo que Sirius já tivesse o ofendido inúmeras vezes em seus ataques insanos de raiva. Nada disso importava quando, no final do dia, tinha Sirius lhe encarando sugestivamente, o sorriso de malícia em seus lábios, o olhar revelando cumplicidade.

Não importava.

O que importava era apenas que tinha Sirius lhe amando em todos esses momentos e ele sempre lhe lembrava disso quando a noite caía sobre os dois. Seu erro e seu acerto. Seu amigo e seu amante. Seu inferno e seu paraíso. Sua tormenta e sua bonança. E o amava assim. Sempre sendo dois de tudo, sempre ambíguo, sempre um mistério.

Sempre Sirius.


	4. amar mais do que se deveria

Drabble feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Câncer/Fraternal

* * *

**amar mais do que se deveria**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Era verdade que Dumbledore o nomeou monitor na esperança de que controlasse Sirius e James e seus impulsos imprudentes, mas deve ter se desapontado ao verificar que nenhum dos dois se acuara diante do amigo monitor. Muito pelo contrário, apenas arrastaram Peter para as suas confusões e ainda faziam com que Remus acabasse por assinar embaixo de todas as coisas que faziam.

Mas haviam exagerado dessa vez. Havia um motivo para adolescentes não serem autorizados a fazer uso de álcool, mas Sirius e James, sempre tão autoconfiantes, não concordavam com a restrição e contrabandearam bebida para dentro do salão comunal, onde dividiram uma garrafa de xerez com Peter. Remus não quis fazer parte, apenas assistindo os amigos se embriagarem pouco a pouco, os narizes avermelhados, as bocas se movendo e enunciando besteiras, os olhos se fechando de sono.

James subiu sozinho ao quarto quando ainda estava bem, e Peter o seguiu como um súdito, mas Sirius quis ficar e terminar sozinho a garrafa. Então Remus ficou, o vigiando. Quando Sirius desabou de sono e deixou a garrafa cair, derramando xerez no tapete vermelho, foi Remus que recolheu a garrafa e limpou o tapete. Quando Sirius estava todo torto na poltrona, com os olhos fechados e balbuciando coisas incoerentes, foi Remus que o levantara, o arrastara até o quarto e o ajeitara na cama. Tirara seus sapatos, trocara sua blusa, desdobrou a coberta, ajeitou o travesseiro, até mesmo garantiu que os pés de Sirius não ficassem descobertos.

Era verdade que todos agiam como irmãos. James lhe era o irmão que nunca tivera, o irmão de porte atlético e cabelos rebeldes, enquanto Peter era o irmão que precisava de proteção. Todos lhe eram tão confiáveis e leais, e viam Remus como o paciente amigo a sempre cuidar de todos. Mas Sirius era diferente.

Ele queria amá-lo como amava James ou Peter, mas não conseguia. Amava-o desesperadamente e ternamente, amava-o devotamente. Amava-o nesses momentos enquanto protegia Sirius dele mesmo e cuidava para que ele estivesse seguro.

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na beirada da cama de Sirius, rezando baixinho. Não sabia para qual Deus, nem mesmo sabia se acreditava em algum. Mas rezou assim mesmo, pedindo proteção e juízo para aquele garoto que amava mais do que se devia amar um irmão.

Porque um dia, desejava intimamente, Sirius não seria seu irmão.

Um dia ele lhe pertenceria inteiramente, como nunca havia pertencido à ninguém.

Um dia... um dia Sirius perceberia isso.


	5. meu rei

Drabble feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Leão/Autoritário

* * *

**meu rei**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Suas ordens, enunciadas e repetidas, vociferadas e sussurradas.

Suas palavras, calmas e certeiras, ríspidas e risonhas.

Suas mãos, aprisionando-o, amarrando-o, amordaçando-o, acariciando-o.

Suas ordens, as mesmas ordens, sempre as mesmas repetidas duas, três vezes na mesma noite. Suas ordens que nunca queria desobedecer para receber a recompensa, que nunca queria obedecer para ter o seu castigo. Suas ordens para lhe fazer lembrar quem era e onde deveria estar.

Não precisava pedir por favor.

Não precisava pedir com licença.

Apenas o fazia, porque ele era assim, porque ele amava ser assim, porque todos queriam que fosse assim.

Porque amava ceder e realizar seus mais obscuros desejos, porque amava ser o seu amante e o seu amigo, amava ser seu cúmplice e seu súdito. Porque queria sua recompensa por ser um bom garoto e queria o seu castigo por tê-lo desafiado. Porque todos os lobos precisam de um líder da matilha, e ainda que ele não fosse mais que um cachorro, servia.

Era bom o bastante.

Porque Sirius Black era o seu rei e o seu mundo. E sendo o seu rei, podia fazer do seu súdito o que quisesse. E sendo o seu rei, o fazia com sorriso de garoto nos lábios, trejeitos grifinórios e arrogância sonserina. Sendo o seu rei, decidiu Remus ternamente, Sirius era tudo que ele precisava.

Um rei para seguir.

Um rei para proteger.

Um rei para amar.


	6. altos padrões de exigência

Ficlet feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Virgem/Crítico

* * *

**altos padrões de exigência**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

— Moony.

Sirius deslizou o dedo indicador até quase tocar as mãos de Remus que trabalhavam árduas em um longo trabalho sobre as doze funções da pedra da lua. Percebera os olhos nervosos do amigo, lendo repetitivamente os mesmos trechos, certificando-se de não cometer erros.

— Moony – chamou um pouco mais alto, e Remus ergueu os olhos por um instante só, como que indicando que estava ouvindo Sirius, mas não iria parar o que estava fazendo.

Sirius suspirou. Fazia muitos dias que Remus estudava dessa maneira, escrevendo coisas sobre sangue de dragão ou a pureza do unicórnio ou então a criação das manticoras, mas nunca estava contente. Acabava por se irritar com a superficialidade de suas palavras e, contradizendo tudo o que se pensava de Remus, acabava por rasgar seus preciosos trabalhos e refazendo-os.

Sabia que era apenas reflexo de um Remus resmungão com as fases da lua, com as obrigações constantes da monitoria, com as próprias exigências em se superar. Mas ainda assim se sentia bastante preocupado com a tensão flagrante em cada gesto de Remus.

— Moony, pare o que está fazendo – disse Sirius firmemente, colocando a mão na frente do livro e impedindo que Remus pudesse ler o conteúdo – pare. Olhe para mim.

Remus o olhou aborrecido, os lábios contraídos.

— Moony, relaxa – Sirius pediu – deixe-me ver seu trabalho.

O lobisomem sentiu ímpeto de não permitir que o amigo lesse aquela coisa horrorosa que já estava pensando em rasgar nos próximos cinco minutos, mas acabou deixando. Permitiu que Sirius lesse absolutamente tudo, desde o título cuja grafia estava ligeiramente torta na última letra até o último parágrafo que descrevera, narrando inabilmente sobre como a pedra da lua era um interessante refletor da luz lunar nos processos mágicos. Não sabia como apresentar aquele trabalho tão incompleto e imaturo ao professor, mas o prazo era amanhã e já era a terceira vez que o refazia.

— Moony – Sirius ergueu os olhos bondosamente – isso está ótimo. Está _perfeito_.

— Mas eu nem me aprofundei no décimo sétimo uso, só falei por cima e-

— Moony, o trabalho é sobre _doze_ usos – Sirius observou – e você falou sobre os doze usos. Você não fez apenas isso. Você falou sobre como a pedra da lua era valorizada em civilizações antigas, deu exemplos exatos de historiadores obscuros, narrou a ocasião historicamente e socialmente em que cada uso foi descoberto, deu uma breve biografia de cada pessoa que descobriu alguma coisa nova _e_ falou qual era o uso, enfim, da pedra. E ainda falou de – deu mais uma olhada no pergaminho – mais uns dez ou onze usos secundários. Eu acho que está bom.

— Mas a grafia – Remus recomeçou exasperado – a grafia, o décimo sétimo, e eu nem falei de-

— Moony.

Remus parou, recebendo aquele olhar bondoso e raro de Sirius com reserva.

— Apenas seja menos severo com você mesmo, certo? – Sirius disse, ainda com o pergaminho nas mãos – você tem muita coisa para se preocupar. Sabe, uma semana por mês fora da ativa não significa que você precisa enlouquecer para fazer tudo certo.

Sirius pensou duas vezes antes de devolver o pergaminho, mas acabou cedendo. Remus releu o seu trabalho, respirando fundo, e contendo sua vontade de refazer tudo novamente. Não estava tão ruim. Na verdade, estava até bom.

Era preciso e tinha tantas informações que acreditava que nem o professor sabia. Só precisava desenhar um ponto final na frase, enrolar o pergaminho e entrega-la no dia seguinte.

É.

Até que Sirius havia feito algo que prestasse.


	7. brisa fresca

Drabble feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia

Signo/Item: Libra/Pacífico

* * *

**brisa fresca**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Quando James gritava qualquer coisa nos corredores, Remus estava quieto. Quando Sirius se envolvia em uma discussão, Remus nada dizia. Quando Peter era um pouco mais veemente e maldoso, Remus fazia que não ouvia. Remus paciente e Remus bondoso, Remus no seu canto, Remus calmo.

Sirius o admirava. Queria ser mais assim, refrear sua impaciência, conter sua animosidade para qualquer coisa que o desafiasse. Queria ter mais daquilo, como se Sirius fosse energia, combate, ação, o Marte e Remus fosse calma, pacífico, amor, o Vênus. Sirius era incêndio e Remus era a água, Sirius era a terra desmoronando e Remus era a brisa fresca.

O silêncio é de ouro, diz um provérbio, e Sirius aprendeu a se calar eventualmente.

Quando um não quer, dois não brigam, diz outro provérbio, e Sirius se aquietou um pouco.

James não entendeu. Peter muito menos.

Mas a verdade é que enquanto Remus aprendera a se queimar um pouco e sair um pouco da linha, Sirius aprendia a se podar melhor. Apenas queria ter a calma que Remus parecia ter, ter toda essa paz dentro de si.

Queria apenas que nada gritasse dentro de si, que tudo se encaixasse.

Porém só Remus poderia lhe ensinar isso. Só Remus tinha como lhe ensinar como ser assim, como ser sábio e gentil, como ser terno e amável. E apenas por ser assim, Sirius sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-lo.


	8. tanto ódio para poder amar

Ficlet feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Escorpião/Obsessivo

**Obs.:** os trechos em itálico são parte da música Hurricane, de 30 Seconds to Mar.

* * *

**tanto ódio para poder amar**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

_No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave_

_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath_

_No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain_

Sirius encarou as odiosas grades de ferro, desnecessárias e sujas. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, os fios negros emaranhados, implorando por um pente. Fechou os olhos, desejando, implorando por um minuto, um segundo de paz. Sentia a consciência gritar, exigindo que ele saísse dali, que pudesse deslizar para fora, para algum lugar que não houvesse aquelas grades enormes, aquelas grades separando o mundo bonito do mundo feio e mau.

Lá fora havia morte.

Aqui dentro também.

Que diferença havia?

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go...?_

Um prisioneiro morto ontem.

Outro morreria amanhã.

Cravou as unhas na terra, procurando focar em algo feliz, algo que lhe preenchesse seu interior de tamanha felicidade que ninguém, nem mesmo o pior dos dementadores poderia lhe arrancar. Mas não importava. Assim como aqueles monstros se alimentavam dos poucos momentos que ele conseguia lembrar de alegria, Sirius Black se alimentaria de lembranças dolorosas demais que seriam remoídas dia após dia.

Não poderia pensar em Remus Lupin.

Não deveria pensar em Remus Lupin.

_As days go by_

_The night's on fire_

Mas não conseguia.

Os seus olhos âmbar, os fios finos do cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto, displicentemente, todos os seus sorrisos vagos. Todas suas sábias palavras, todos seus conselhos, todas suas ponderações, tudo, tudo era Remus. Remus era o antes e era o depois, e tudo o que ainda lhe enchia de uma doce esperança sempre roubada pelos dementadores era poder rever Remus, tocar novamente em suas mãos e então dizer que nunca foi culpado pela morte de James e Lily Potter.

Que nunca o havia traído.

A infelicidade que se seguia após pensar constantemente nas mesmas coisas, por dias a fio, sempre reconstituindo os acontecimentos em sua mente, era o que ainda lhe garantia a vida. Aliás, vida não, sobrevivência, que era algo entre a morte e a vida. Para cada vez que se remoía querendo ter novamente as mãos de Remus percorrendo seu corpo, a tristeza lhe invadia de um golpe lembrando que precisava se vingar de Peter. Para cada vez que tentava reconstituir a voz de Remus lhe sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem, o ódio lhe dominava o corpo, nunca lhe permitindo esquecer, nem por um segundo, o motivo de estar ali.

Sobre quem deveria odiar.

Mas não queria odiar.

_Tell me would you kill to save your life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane chasing us all underground_

Às vezes, sendo um ameaçador cachorro, todas as emoções se tornavam mais indistintas. Elas se misturavam em seu cérebro, tornando-se um amontoado de sensações confusas e lembranças vagas. Então era mais fácil suportá-las. Era mais fácil aguentar aquelas grades que existiam até mesmo dentro de si, aprisionando quem devia ser, não permitindo que qualquer sentimento bom florescesse ali. Era mais fácil acordar todos os dias e pensar repetidamente na mesma coisa, em uma ordem muito específica, com todos os seus objetivos.

Era apenas mais fácil odiar.

Perguntou a si mesmo como Remus agiria. Sendo tão bondoso e gentil, seus olhos cintilando a cada vez que Sirius lhe sorria, todos seus beijos e agora tudo se desfazia em memórias que estavam tão longe, tão longe de si, e tão perto, tão perto da sua mente.

Se pudesse, ele teria assassinado Peter.

Se pudesse, ele morreria se isso fosse necessário.

Mas não podia. Não podia morrer. Não podia viver. Estava preso exatamente no limbo entre a consciência e a insanidade, onde homens que haviam matado bebês enlouqueciam de pavor. Às vezes, se fechasse os olhos e ficasse em silêncio, ouviria o último sopro de alguém que morreria naquela noite. Podia ouvir a excitação dos dementadores quanto mais uma pessoa era tragada, e temia ser o próximo.

Às vezes, se fosse um cachorro, podia lembrar de Remus sem que ninguém lhe roubasse toda a satisfação e doçura contidas nas lembranças.

E então, quando era um cachorro, mesmo que os dementadores não soubessem disso, era então a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Uma única lembrança contente, ainda que distante, era melhor do que mil memórias entristecidas e quebradas por aquela prisão.

Lá fora havia tristeza e dor.

Aqui dentro também.

Mas lá fora havia Remus e aqui não.

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget_

_No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret_

_There's a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames_

Cada vez que dormia, era seu corpo pedindo para morrer. Cada vez que acordava, era a sua mente odiando ainda estar viva. Cada vez que respirava, doía e para que não doesse muito, sua mente trabalhava em odiar.

Fechava os olhos e remontava sua lista.

Odiar Peter.

Odiar o Ministério da Magia.

Odiar Snape.

Odiar sempre, constantemente, odiar para nunca esquecer o que deveria fazer quando pudesse sair dali, odiar para nunca se permitir, nem por um instante, se quebrar novamente. Porque odiar todos enquanto humano era a única maneira de continuar amando Remus enquanto um cachorro.

Porque era necessário.

Porque só assim sua mente poderia continuar se mantendo inteira, só assim um dia estaria vivo para ver Remus novamente e beijá-lo ternamente, sentir o corpo quente junto ao seu. Mas eram pensamentos felizes demais e poderiam ser roubados, então os trancava dentro de si onde nem mesmo ele os acessava enquanto humano.

Para que conseguisse amar Remus, precisou abandoná-lo.

Para que conseguisse salvar a si mesmo, precisou se amargurar.

Para que ainda conseguisse ter Remus como seu porto seguro em algum lugar, acabou por se tornar uma triste caricatura de um homem louco, um inocente condenado com barba desgrenhada e balbuciando coisas desconexas.

Sirius segurou as barras, as unhas compridas e sujas, os olhos de um homem que enlouqueceu. Observava o enterro de alguém.

Não sabia precisar de quem.

Aquele que morrera não conseguira. Não era o primeiro, nem seria o último. Provavelmente não resistira ao medo e pavor, muito menos ao ódio e rancor. Provavelmente tentara amar alguém e não adiantara. O amor não protege ninguém em Azkaban.

_Where is your God?_

_Where is your God?_

_Where is your God...?_

Não teria o mesmo fim que aquele homem, decidiu Sirius Black. Fechou os olhos e se proibiu de pensar em Remus. E conseguiu cumprir a promessa — pelos próximos longos dez anos, não houve nenhum momento em que Remus passasse pela sua cabeça. Nenhuma boa lembrança. Nenhuma recordação. Nem mesmo a menção do nome.

Apenas o ódio preenchendo seus sentidos, alimentando-o dia após dia, motivando-o para nunca se esquecer de onde estava e de onde deveria estar.

Apenas o vazio.

Apenas o desejo cego pela vingança.

Porque, e conseguia entender e não entender ao mesmo tempo, essa era a única forma que conseguiu encontrar de continuar preservando Remus dentro de si como algo bom. Porque só assim conseguiria voltar a amar Remus como antes, como se a guerra nunca tivesse acontecido.

Porque só odiando é que se poderia amar novamente.

_The promises we made were not enough_

_The prayers that we had prayer were like a drug_

_The secrets that we sold were never known_

_The love we had, the love we had_

_We have to let it go_


	9. as cores do seu sorriso

Drabble feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Sagitário/Bem-humorado

* * *

**as cores do seu sorriso**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Quando estava difícil, bastava fechar os olhos e lembrar.

Quando estava insuportável, bastava que pensasse em Sirius Black.

Era verdade que lhe doía se recordar nitidamente de todas as noites durante a guerra, de todos os momentos tensos e nervosos nos quais um tirava a roupa do outro com o medo de nunca mais poder fazer e era verdade que odiava saber que agora seu amante definhava em Azkaban. Mas aquele riso, riso de garoto, se sobrepunha a tudo.

Era a melhor lembrança de Hogwarts.

O salão comunal quente e confortável, decorado em vermelho e dourado, os jogos de quadribol no qual James voltava vitorioso e um pouco arrogante, as inúmeras vezes em que surrupiavam frango, bolo e cerveja amanteigada da cozinha, os momentos de paz que ficava na biblioteca apenas absorvendo conhecimento. Todas essas coisas eram boas e lhe enchiam de satisfação, mas nada superava o riso de Sirius.

Sirius tinha o condão de transformar as piores situações em material de piada, o sarcasmo e a ironia sendo os seus veículos. Enquanto James ria por rir, fazia graça por fazer, Sirius era quem atribuía um contexto à cada piada, uma história em cada sacada, uma nota de honestidade em cada sorriso bem-humorado que dava. Era a sua máscara bem articulada para seus colegas e professores, a alma de todas as festas, o garoto atraente que todos queriam ser um pouco.

Aos olhos de Remus, era uma de suas muitas qualidades. Transformar o pior em bom, tentar ser o mais otimista possível, nunca se prender demais por tudo que lhe atrapalhava.

Se fechasse os olhos, conseguiria se recordar disso com muita precisão. Conseguia reconstituir o sorriso juvenil e ingênuo de Sirius, e então sorrir também. O dia podia estar cinzento e triste lá fora, mas aqui dentro, dentro de sua mente lupina, Sirius era vermelho e dourado, tal como a própria Grifinória, e era branco pálido, cinza metálico e preto, como sua pele, seus olhos e seu cabelo. Não eram cores tristes quando estavam em Sirius.

Eram as cores do seu sorriso e do seu riso. Eram as cores do seu olhar de apaixonado e amante satisfeito.

Eram as cores de Sirius Black.

Mas abriu os olhos e só viu a sala cinzenta. Sem o cinza metálico dos olhos sorridentes de Sirius. Sem o preto dos seus cabelos. Sem nem mesmo o vermelho e dourado que Sirius sempre parecia ter junto consigo, carregando orgulhosamente a Grifinória para todo lado que fosse.

Sem sequer um riso.

Apenas o vazio.

Apenas o deprimente, triste e odioso vazio.


	10. desculpa reparar, mas

Drabble feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia

Signo/Item: Capricórnio/Observador

* * *

**desculpa reparar, mas**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

Você se levantou e se arrastou para fora da cama, e foi tomar banho. Ajeitou teus cabelos, se encarou no espelho, resmungou alguma coisa e sorriu quando viu que a luz do sol irradiava lá fora, o que significava que durante o período vago no fim da tarde, você poderia ficar perto do lago, azarando Snape e conversando com as garotas. Você olhou para mim e me cumprimentou, e foi o sorriso mais bonito que deu na vida.

Teu sorriso, teu olhar.

Teu andar, tua pele.

A maneira como veste tuas coisas, a maneira como olha maliciosamente para as garotas.

Teus momentos de aborrecimento em Poções, teus momentos de distração em Transfiguração e teus momentos de sonolência em História da Magia.

Teu momento vulnerável que você acha que não tem ninguém te olhando e ameaça chorar.

Teu jeito de inclinar a cabeça para o lado enquanto pensa em algo mais profundo que o almoço do dia seguinte, teu jeito de pender a cabeça para trás quando está orgulhoso de si mesmo. Teu jeito de se empertigar todo, como um marechal em guerra, quando anuncia algo importante, teu jeito de se jogar em cima de James, o abraçando por trás, e quase o fazendo cair no chão.

Há a maneira como ergue as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente quando quer ser maldoso.

Há a maneira como abaixa a cabeça quando está amuado e precisa ficar sozinho.

Todo o dia se passa, a noite desce sobre nós, e então a noite se encerra e vem outro dia. Porque você sempre arruma outra maneira de ser você. Outro andar. Outro jeito de resmungar. Outro sorriso, outro toque, outra maneira de ser Padfoot.

A verdade é essa.

Você sempre é outro Sirius amanhã e, ainda assim, o mesmo Sirius de ontem. Eu sempre sou o Remus de ontem para lembrar como você era e o Remus de amanhã para notar o que mudou. E então perceber o que ninguém mais percebeu.

Teu olhar enviesado e arrogante quando leva bronca e não quer admitir que errou.

Tua mania de deixar sempre um último gole do suco de abóbora para tomar depois de comer tudo.

Teu gesticular dramático quando está narrando a sua última peripécia.

Teu cantarolar quando está contente.

Tuas sobrancelhas quando se franzem diante de uma tarefa mais complicada.

Teu sorriso escondido quando percebe a lua se enchendo.

Desculpa reparar em tanta coisa.

É que é difícil não reparar quando você é assim, tão cheio de detalhes.

Mas nunca deixarei de reparar em cada gesto teu.

Desculpa.


	11. encontros furtivos

Ficlet feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Aquário/Criativo

* * *

**encontros furtivos**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

O interessante sobre Sirius Black é que ele conhecia todos os cantos de Hogwarts. Isso não era novidade: James, Peter e Remus também os conheciam. A diferença entre eles e Sirius era que Sirius tinha propósitos com tais lugares muito mais pervertidos, e frequentemente executava-os com perfeição, utilizando Remus como seu cúmplice das suas muitas infrações.

Remus tinha que confessar: não tinha como se entediar com Sirius. Desde que se enamorara por Sirius e seus olhos que se assemelhavam a oceanos negros nos quais queria afundar e nunca mais tornar a ver a superfície, não havia tédio na sua vida. Todos os dias, Sirius inventava uma nova maneira de se encontrarem, um novo lugar para aproveitarem. Dizia ocasionalmente que havia uma interessante sala abandonada no quarto andar, e então Remus sabia que era para subir até lá entre um horário e outro que encontraria o moreno à sua espera, pronto para tê-lo por alguns minutos.

O negócio é que Sirius gostava do perigo.

"Você é tão delicioso" — sussurrou Sirius uma vez, enquanto desfazia o nó da gravata de Remus, seus olhos fixos no pescoço do namorado. Estavam na Torre de Astronomia, às três da manhã, e arriscando tudo tão perigosamente que Remus não queria nem pensar na detenção que sofreria caso alguém os pegasse. Apenas fechou os olhos e permitiu que Sirius o liberasse de suas vestes, o sorriso perverso em seus lábios.

"Moony, não é encantador?" — Sirius lhe apontara o lago, escondidos entre um arbusto e outro, todas as chances do mundo de serem pegos. Mataram a aula de Feitiços para estarem ali, o que não era motivo de orgulho, mas Remus achou que valia a pena quando Sirius o aproximou de si para um beijo profundo e investiu suas mãos por dentro das vestes, habilidosamente o tocando exatamente nos pontos que o faziam se perder em si mesmo.

"Você deveria se soltar mais" — e essa foi quando Sirius achou uma excelente ideia experimentar alguns beijos mais quentes na sala dos troféus, entre Taças de Quadribol, placas douradas concedidas aos bons monitores pelos serviços prestados e uma seção especial reservada aos prêmios que Hogwarts recebia pela excelência de sua educação. Na opinião de Remus, era um dos lugares mais exóticos e interessantes que Sirius havia lhe levado para um encontro furtivo.

"Ela não está nos vendo" — Sirius riu baixinho quando invadiram a Seção Restrita às dez e meia da noite em uma noite de Halloween. Entre livros que sussurravam feitiços de mil anos atrás e livros que descreviam a alma humana com precisão científica, Remus ofegava, o peito subindo e descendo, perdido entre tantas sensações oscilantes que mal saberia por onde começar para que pudesse descrever, enquanto Sirius conhecia o seu sabor com perfeição.

"Melhorou?" — Sirius perguntou em uma noite particularmente difícil, em que Remus estava na ala hospitalar, após a lua cheia. De algum modo que Remus nunca descobrira, Sirius conseguira burlar a vigilância da madame Pomfrey e surpreender o licantrope por volta da meia-noite. Era para Remus ter tido alta na manhã seguinte, mas ele não conseguiu sentar perfeitamente nem mesmo com as ordens de Pomfrey, de modo que ela recomendou que ele permanecesse deitado por mais uns dois dias, recebendo visitas de um Sirius que fazia questão de pedir desculpas de um jeito particularmente malicioso.

"Aqui é um tanto abafado" — Sirius comentou rindo após arrastá-lo para a estufa guardada aos estudantes do segundo ano, às cinco e meia da tarde. Ainda estava claro, mas Sirius insistia que sempre tinha sido seu desejo fazer algo em meio "à natureza" e Remus acabou cedendo, assim que Sirius puxou sua gravata para frente de forma autoritária, capturando seus lábios em beijo, e quando se deu conta, já estava desesperadamente removendo as vestes de Sirius para beijá-lo e tê-lo logo antes que a professora lembrasse que deixara a estufa aberta e voltasse para fechá-la.

"Você se encaixa tão bem nesse lugar" — Sirius observou com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios, os olhos fixos em Remus que acabara de chegar, os cabelos desalinhados e a respiração um pouco ofegante. Na opinião de Remus, tinha sido um dos melhores lugares que Sirius escolhera, com a enorme mesa sendo muito confortável para tentar novas coisas e as cadeiras dando apoio. Nesse dia, Sirius pediu licença e acabou não indo jantar com os amigos, dizendo que estava um pouco indisposto, mas Remus sabia bem demais que o motivo era apenas uma dorzinha prazerosa que ocorria com iniciantes.

"Eu te amo" — e Sirius se aninhou em seu peito, no dormitório dos alunos do sétimo ano, em um dia em que todos estavam no salão comunal comemorando a vitória de Grifinória em um jogo de quadribol. Remus deslizou os dedos pelo maxilar de Sirius, como se percebendo seus traços pela primeira vez e deu um sorriso gentil.

"Eu também te amo" — devolveu Remus. Era a única coisa que nunca mudava.


	12. não dói quando você toca assim

**Aviso: **todos os direitos autorais reservados à J. K. Rowling, Warner, etc, etc, etc. Só pego os personagens emprestados de vez em quando.

Ficlet feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia.

Signo/Item: Peixes/Solidário

* * *

**não dói quando você toca assim**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

— Fique quieto.

O moreno grunhiu, aborrecido, tentando se afastar do alcance das mãos de Remus. Não que não quisesse ser tocado, mas _não tinha necessidade_. Era só um corte. Um fino corte que ardia, sim, e que percorria a linha do maxilar, desde o canto direito da boca até sumir debaixo da orelha. Mas não justificava Remus lhe olhando dessa maneira, todo protetor, com compressas mergulhadas em poções que _ardiam_.

Acordara com um Remus Lupin lamentando o tempo todo, afirmando categoricamente que se arrependera mortalmente da última noite, sua expressão tensa. Ele ficou perambulando por todo o quarto lhe encarando com ar culpado e arrependido, procurando por _algo_ que Sirius não sabia bem o que era. Até que Remus procurou debaixo da cama uma caixinha de madeira com muitas coisas dentro que, para Sirius, soaram ameaçadoras e perigosas.

— Dumbledore deixou isso se eu precisasse – comentou Remus quando abriu a caixa e pegou uma das compressas brancas – era para eu nunca precisar disso. Nunca.

— Moony...

— Dumbledore confiou em mim que eu não iria ser perigoso – Remus lembrou depressivo – e eu prometi. Ele me deu esse lugar todo – indicou a Casa de Gritos, onde estavam – para que eu não machucasse ninguém.

— Moony, está tudo bem – Sirius tentou, mas Remus não parecia lhe ouvir. Estava mergulhado demais na própria culpa e remorso, especialmente quando percebia o traço fino e vermelho no rosto do amigo.

— Não, não está tudo bem – Remus afirmou – vire o rosto pra mim.

— Moony...

— Vire o rosto pra mim. Vou cuidar disso aí.

E era por isso que estavam ambos na Casa dos Gritos, enquanto os alunos de Hogwarts estavam no Salão Principal comendo coisas realmente gostosas, enquanto conversavam sobre o que eles comprariam em Hogsmead. Remus lhe fuzilou com os olhos, irritado pela reação defensiva de Sirius toda vez que ele tentava aplicar a poção cicatrizante.

— Eu já falei para você ficar quieto.

Sirius resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível.

— Padfoot, isso foi feito por _mim_. Não é como uma faca. – Remus disse firmemente, a nota de culpa na voz – você sabe que esse tipo de ferida não cicatriza rápido.

— Eu não me importo. Isso arde – protestou Sirius infantilmente – prefiro ficar assim.

— Com um talho no rosto?

— Sim.

Remus respirou fundo, o frasco com a poção em sua mão esquerda e segurando a compressa úmida com a outra mão. Porque Sirius tinha que ser tão difícil? Já bastava a horrível sensação de seu estômago se contorcer de remorso quando via aquele corte, estragando toda a beleza do amigo, e pensar que fora ele quem fabricara aquele corte, com suas garras de monstro. Era um monstro e monstros não deveriam ter amigos.

— Tire isso de perto de mim – Sirius pediu, apontando para a poção.

— Padfoot – Remus murmurou pacientemente – você não pode ficar com esse corte na cara. No mínimo tenho que limpar isso. Antes que infeccione.

— Está tudo bem – Sirius respondeu cruzando os braços – nem está doendo. Sério, não está nem doendo.

Remus guardou a poção cicatrizante na caixinha e deixou a compressa no criado-mudo. Ao ver isso, Sirius acreditou por um breve segundo que tinha vencido a discussão. Mas Remus apenas pegou outra compressa e a umedeceu com outra poção esverdeada e borbulhante. Algo nela lhe fazia lembrar-se de lesmas gelatinosas e aquilo não parecia nada agradável.

— Fecha os olhos – pediu Remus, o pano de algodão tingido de verde gosmento. Sirius recuou, os braços rígidos e seus olhos fitando o pano. Parecia uma criança rebelde e assustada. Com um corte no rosto que recomeçara a sangrar.

— Não.

O licantropo suspirou. Deixou o pano de lado, e se virou para Sirius, as mãos limpas de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser utilizada para cuidar de Sirius. Apenas seus dedos, com as unhas cortadas, a pele pálida de quem ficava doente com frequência. O moreno acabou permitindo ter suas mãos seguras pelas de Remus, que se demorou apenas em tocar cada uma daquelas mãos, sentindo a textura dos pulsos e dedos, a carícia de apenas uma parte do corpo. Então Remus lhe sorriu tão gentilmente o quanto fosse possível e subiu as mãos, levando-as para o pescoço.

Era difícil tentar ficar distante quando Remus se aproximava dessa maneira, as mãos deslizando pelos ombros, removendo sua camisa aos poucos, procurando caminho livre para explorar pelo seu peito e costas.

— Moony...

— Eu já falei para você ficar quieto – Remus repreendeu, e Sirius obedeceu. Sem grunhir, sem reclamar, sem sequer abrir a boca e dar uma de charmoso. Apenas fechou os olhos e aceitou que Remus o livrasse da camisa, deixando-o seminu, todos seus toques e carícias, tatos e atos.

Não se importava em perder o formidável café-da-manhã do Hogwarts, quando podia sentir até mesmo o hálito de Remus, de tão perto que estavam um do outro. Era verdade que Remus lhe machucara na última noite, mas aquele não era nem sequer Remus Lupin, o dedicado estudante, que dirá o seu Moony. Não se importava em querê-lo mais perto do que deveria, amá-lo mais do que a qualquer outra coisa. Ainda que Remus o machucasse em todas as luas cheias pelo resto de sua vida, o amaria da mesma forma. Tê-lo avançando por cima de si era algo tão-

— _Moony!_ – foi seu grito de surpresa quando Remus, tão agilmente quanto um gato, pousou a compressa com a poção verde em seu corte. Não teve como escapar, quando Remus o segurava com o braço direito, mantendo Sirius imobilizado.

A primeira coisa que percebeu foi o gelo. Era incrivelmente gelado, aquele negócio verde, como se fosse a própria neve. A segunda coisa era a ardência. Ardia muito pior que a outra, como se o próprio rosto formigasse inteiro, não apenas o corte. Remus lhe observou, com um olhar como que pedindo desculpas, e Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas, em fúria.

— Perdão – murmurou Remus pressionando mais a compressa, porém soltando o braço que segurava – eu precisei te distrair.

Sirius fechou os olhos, sem dizer nada. Com uma vaga sensação de surpresa, percebeu que não doía mais. A sensação de ter formigas passeando pelo corte e penetrando em sua pele ainda havia, e todo o gelo e estranheza ainda existia. Mas podia sentir a mão de Remus lhe tocando, com apenas um pano de algodão sendo o obstáculo entre a mão dele e seu rosto. Simplesmente não existia mais dor quando se focava no toque de Remus. Abriu os olhos.

— Essa poção é mais forte – explicou Remus carinhosamente – ao fim do dia, já terá cicatrizado. E não terá que se explicar para ninguém.

Sirius assentiu.

— Desculpa. Está doendo?

O moreno ergueu os olhos em direção aos de Remus. O âmbar bonito, como se cada uma das íris fosse uma gema castanha diluída em verde. Se descrevesse isso para alguém, soaria estranho, mas a combinação ficava perfeita em Remus. Ficava ainda mais bonito quando ele lhe olhava dessa maneira, como se lhe perguntasse se estava tudo bem. Porque se não estivesse tudo bem, Sirius sabia, Remus daria um jeito para que tudo pudesse ser consertado.

— Não – Sirius sussurrou – não dói quando você toca assim.

Remus sorriu. Seu sorriso era paz.

— Que bom – disse.

Sirius sorriu também. O que Remus ainda não havia percebido, pensou enquanto sentiu o seu corte se fechar lentamente, era que estava tudo bem desde o momento que Remus se preocupou em cuidar do amigo. Porque, sim, Remus era o que lhe deixava doente. Machucava, feria e ardia a alma. Mas ainda assim era o único que poderia curá-lo de todas as coisas, até mesmo daquelas coisas que não tinham cura.


End file.
